


Don't Let Me Fall

by devotedtodean



Series: Breathless verse [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Older Jensen, Oral Sex, Romance, Rutting, Teenage Jared, brief homophobic language, mentioned prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pt 5 of this series. Jensen's previous relationship comes to light and Jared goes home to Texas where he tells Jen how he came to be a prostitute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Fall

 

 

**Jensen**

 

He squeezed Jared's hand tightly as his ex-boyfriend rose from his seat. "How did you get this address Chris?" Jensen asked the shorter man, anger clear in his voice.

"A very helpful man at your gym gave it to me. I let him know that I'm an old friend of yours and that I was eager to see you again." As Chris spoke he ran his eyes over the half naked Jensen, paying attention to the prominent bruise on his chest. "You look real good Jensen, staying in shape I see but you always did have a good body  didn't you Angel?" The man smirked and Jensen felt Jared shift uncomfortably.

"Don't call me that! You've got no right to use pet names Chris!"

"Jen?" Jared's voice was quiet and unsure. Jensen turned to him and placed a palm softly on his lover's cheek, feeling the slight growth of overnight stubble.

"It's ok baby. Why don't you go take a shower, I'll be in in a minute."

Jared nodded and silently padded away to their bedroom. When he was out of sight Jensen rounded on Chris. "You're not welcome here."

"I can see that." Chris' face turned hard, it was a look that Jensen remembered well. "You got yourself a little harem here Jensen? First a twinky little blond answers the door and now _that!_ " He motioned to where Jared had disappeared to. "I know you said you wanted kids Jensen but I didn't think you meant _this_ way! If I'd known you just wanted to fuck jailbait I wouldn't have left." Chris sneered.

"Get. Out!" Jensen said forcefully.

Chris raised his voice too. "Why? You don't want to share your pretty boys Jensen?"

That's when he snapped. Jensen's fist shot up and connected with the shorter man's jaw hard enough for his head to snap back. "You don't get to break my heart then come back and insult my friend and my boyfriend Chris!" Taking hold of the man's neck Jensen hauled him towards the door. At that exact moment Sandy happened to come home from her shift. She froze in the doorway at the sight in front of her. "Excuse us Sandy, this piece of shit was just leaving."

Quickly she stepped to the side but Chris had seen her and shoved at Jensen's shoulder. "You into cunt and tits now as well Jensen? Do they all take your dick?"

There was a loud cracking sound as Jen's forehead landed on Chris' nose and the man howled in agony. Crimson spread over Chris' shirt and a good amount splattered on Jen's bare chest. Jared and Chad were back in the room after hearing the argument and Chad was holding the younger buy back from the scuffle while his boyfriend used his superior strength to push Chris out of the door. The shorter man clutched his broken nose and in a pained voice he growled. "Enjoy your little kiddy sluts Jensen, it's the closest your gonna get to being a father!"

Jensen slammed the door.

"Who the fuck was that?" Sandy asked in amazement, still stood just inside the doorway.

Jensen hung his head. "No-one that matters." Before he knew it Jared was wrapped around him, checking him for any sign of injury as there was blood on his brow and chest. "It's ok baby, I'm fine. It's not my blood." Satisfied that Jen wasn't hurt he hugged him tightly.

 

A little while later they were cuddled together on the sofa. Chad and sandy had made themselves scarce so that the couple could talk in private. Jensen explained that he and Chris had been together for two years, had lived together for most of that time and it had been good, they had been happy. Until Jensen had told Chris that he wanted children one day. Even if they had to adopt, he wanted to be a dad. That was when things changed. Chris would start arguments for no reason and he began staying out until the early hours of the morning. One evening during a particularly awful row Chris had screamed that he did not want a family and packed his bags, leaving later that night as Jensen begged him to reconsider.

 

**Jared**

 

He listened intently to everything Jensen told him and it explained the reference to Jensen never being a father. Jared clung to his boyfriend. "I'm sorry he was such a dick to you Jen and I'm glad you kicked his ass now."

Jensen shook his head. "I shouldn't have done that. I let my temper get the better of me but he was insulting people I care about and the man I love."

Neither of them had said those words aloud before, both knowing how the other felt but not verbalising it until now.

"I love you too Jen." Jay whispered and smiled as Jensen's warm lips touched his cheek.

"I'm so glad I found you baby. You mean the whole world to me." They kissed slowly and sweetly, holding tightly to one another.

 

***********

 

 

He stepped out of the airport into the dry heat of a summer afternoon in Texas. A big hand wrapped around his. "Are you alright Jay?" Jensen asked. Jared nodded. He hadn't been back to the state he thought of as home for five years. He was excited and somewhat nervous, not only was he going to see his grandmother again but he was going to meet Jensen's friends and family. "Thank you for coming to spend my birthday with me here." Jen smiled at him, love shining in his eyes.

"Hey, it's not every day you hit the big 30 old man!" Jared laughed and nudged the blond playfully as a black Mercedes pulled up in front of them and a beautiful red headed woman jumped out.

"Danni!" Jensen released Jared to hug her. "Thanks for coming to pick us up, we could have gotten a cab though."

"Are you kidding! I wasn't gonna miss my first chance to meet the amazing Jay that you never shut up about!" She looked up at Jared who smiled shyly back at her. "Jen! He's even more gorgeous in the flesh than in those photos on your desk."

Jared blushed. "You have photos of me on your desk?"

Jensen shrugged his shoulders. "Just two. I miss you when I'm working and you're all the way up in Seattle."

A horn honked for Danni to move her car so they hurriedly put Jay's suitcase and Jen's bag in the trunk. Jen sat in the back beside his boyfriend while Danni drove. "So Jensen, did you wanna go straight home or do you want to stop for something to eat?" Danni asked as she manouvered through the airport traffic. Jen glanced at Jay for his opinion.

"Actually, I'm kinda tired," he admitted quietly.

"Straight home please Danni. Mrs Gamble will have stocked my fridge and cupboards anyway."

"Mrs Gamble?" Jared asked curiously.

"My housekeeper. She's worked for me for six years and I'd be lost without her sometimes." Jensen explained.

It was a short while later that they turned into a wide driveway. A large garage stood to the left of a stunning two story ranch style house, red tiles atop white stucco walls. A large well tended lawn stretched out at the front of the property. Jared drew in a deep breath. "Do you like it?" Turning to Jensen, he could only smile and nod.

They waved goodbye to Danni and took their bags inside. It was cool compared to the heat outside, the AC having been turned on before they arrived by the housekeeper Jensen had mentioned. Jared looked about him. The entrance hall was tiled in mosaics of white and blue and a wide staircase curved up to the second floor. Two huge archways led of the main hall, the one to the right appeared to be a sitting room and the one directly ahead Jared assumed to be the kitchen.

"So would you like the grand tour?" Jen wrapped Jared up in his strong arms and kissed him firmly.

"As long as we can start with your bedroom," Jay hummed.

Letting himself be led up the stairs Jared barely noticed the rooms they passed before Jensen pulled him into a large airy bedroom and guided him down onto the California king sized bed with startlingly white covers. Bending, Jen tugged off Jared's trainers and socks before shedding his own boots and pushing his boyfriend down on the soft comforter. Jared smirked. "What are you going to do with me Mr Ackles?"

Jen groaned and began to unbutton Jay's jeans. "Well Mr Padalecki, what would you like me to do?" He slid the pants down Jared's long legs taking his boxers with them and Jared took his t-shirt off at the same time so he was laid naked before Jensen. Although not as big as Jen, Jay was more muscular than he had been when they met, working at a gym had the perks of free use of the equiptment and thanks to Jen and the trainers at the gym Jared had quickly begun to build muscle. Jensen's eyes darkened as he ran a hand over the ripples of Jay's abdominals, skirting around his already hard cock to cup the boys balls while the fingers of his other hand toyed with the brunettes sensitive nipples.

"Suck me Jen!" Jared told him arching his body into his lover's touch. Jensen kissed him hard, pulling the thin bottom lip between his teeth.

"I can do that Jay," he whispered and lowered his still clothed body down Jared's prone form. His tongue began gliding smoothly over the satiny head of Jared's cock, lapping at the pre-cum bubbling out of the slit. "Taste so good baby, so sweet." Jen moaned before taking Jared's length into his mouth. He bobbed his lips over the head, teasing and sucking gently for several minutes then he took all of Jared's long cock into his throat in one swift movement.

"Fuck!" Jared gasped, thrusting up instinctually and making the blond gag, but still he continued to work the boy's dick deeper into his throat, swallowing around it and breathing through his nose. "Oh shit Jen...you gotta...gotta stop. Gonna make me cum!"

Jensen hummed around the length, his nose buried to the smooth shaved skin of Jay's crotch while he massaged hairless balls with his hand and humped against Jay's leg with him denim covered cock. The familiar heat coiled in Jared's thighs and stomach and he grabbed a fistful of the older man's hair. "I'm cumming Jen! Jesus fuck! Take it, take it all!" He grunted loudly as he fucked hard into Jensen's mouth bringing tears to his lover's eyes. Jen moaned as he swallowed down the thick load, rutting hard against his boyfriend's leg now, his body jerking.

Finally he let Jared fall from his mouth and rested his forehead on his boyfriend's chest, panting.

"Jen, did you just...?"

"Shut up Jay," Jensen said, an embarrassed smile on his lips as he adjusted his sticky underwear.

"Oh God that's so hot Jen! going off in your pants like a twelve year old." Jared grinned.

"Don't you dare tell Chad about this!" Jensen sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Would now be a good time to show me the bathroom and shower sweetheart?" Jared chuckled.

 

**Jensen**

 

They showered together then returned to bed to sleep for a while. On awakening they had gone downstairs and Jen had made sandwiches and coffee. It was while they sat there at the table in the kitchen that Jared had started opening up and Jensen sat, listening quietly.

"I was just five months old when my mom dropped me off at my nanna's. She was going to watch me for a few hours. Apparently my mom was dating a guy who wasn't too keen on the fact that she had a baby to take care of and nanna would watch me while they went on dates. My dad took off when my mom found out she was pregnant with me and my mom met Dan shortly after I was born. Anyway, to cut a long story short she didn't come back. Nanna raised me, looked after me and was my only family. Then, just after my twelth birthday some woman came to the door claiming to be my mother. She and nanna argued for hours while I stayed in my room and finally I was pushed into the back of a strange womans station wagon and on my way to Boise. I didn't have chance to pack anything, not even the photo of me and nanna I kept by my bed."

Jared stopped to take a sip of his coffee and Jensen saw the pain in his lover's eyes.

"For the next two years I was beat on by an endless string of my mom's boyfriends and the bullies at school just loved to take over where the men left off. They called me a hick and trailer trash on account of my accent, which is why I learned to cover it, and my clothes were from the goodwill and always too big or too small. One day my mom's latest fling yelled at me and called me a fucking faggot in front of the school house and then the bullies had a new reason to kick the shit out of me. My mom never did a damn thing about any of it. I was fourteen when I'd saved enough money from my paper route and dog walking job to buy a bus ticket and then I was in Seattle. I slept in the bus station for the first couple of nights but then security kicked me out, so...I was sat on the sidewalk one night when this guy came up to me. He offered me a hundred bucks to go back to his place for the night."

Jared shrugged as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"I lost my virginity that night to a man who made me call him daddy and who cried almost as much as I did during the sex. A couple of weeks later I met Chad, on the same street I first saw you. He introduced me to Sandy and then we rented the room together. Two years with the two best friends I could ever wish for. I call my nanna a couple of times a month to let her know I'm doing ok but I haven't spoken to my mom since I left. I don't even think she bothered looking for me."

Jensen pulled the man he loved to his feet and just held him close for the longest time while he wept.

 

 

 


End file.
